


Fantasies Lead Me to You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Too Lazy To Add More Tags Srry, Twilight is a Big Part but Also Kinda Small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There one day,Gone the nextAll were together,Ripped apart from each otherShadows haunt them,They can’t even tellAll is lost,Unless one can recall…3 relationships. 1 witch. Wonder which one won? Now, split into 3 groups, can they find each other again? Even if it's been so long? Follow Koutarou Bokuto, Keiji Akaashi, Kenma Kozume, Tetsurou Kuroo, Charlie Hoshi, Toru Oikawa, Hajime Iwaizumi, Koushi Sugawara, and Daichi Sawamura as they try to find out what happened to them so long ago.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	1. Chapter 1

There one day, 

Gone the next

All were together, 

Ripped apart from each other

Shadows haunt them,

They can’t even tell

All is lost, 

Unless one can recall…

Kenma’s POV

I wake up to a loud crash. I sit up suddenly, and look around. What happened? I push the comforter off of me, and hop out of bed. I silently pad over to the closet, and look for a shirt. Kou had gotten as far as taking my shirt off before I grew too tired. I had had a long day. 

So, instead of doing anything, he just kissed me. He kissed me on the lips until they were swollen. He kissed all of my neck (not refraining from giving me hickeys), until he found my soft spot. When found, he sucked, licked, and kissed it was a nice shade of purple. Then, he continued to leave hickeys all over my chest. 

After that, we cuddled and fell asleep. I like sleeping in his chest, it radiates warmth. 

I find one of Kou’s shirts. It’s big on me, but it’s comfy and smells like him. I leave the room, and find Daichi in the kitchen, with Kou, Toru and Tobio on the couch. Daichi came to make breakfast, so Tobio must have followed his roommate, and then Toru must have come. Per usual. Our apartment is the biggest, and coziest. 

“Kitten!” Kou exclaims, then makes grabby hands. 

I go over, and sit in his lap. I lean back, loving the rise and fall of his chest, and how warm he is. He nuzzles his face into my hair, wrapping his arms tightly around my midsection. 

Toru leans his head against Kou’s shoulder. Kou doesn’t do anything, used to it. We are all pretty close, a family of sorts. Kou is the kind older brother most of the time (but he does have his slumps), Daichi is the father who can make Toru Oikawa listen to him, I’m the unrelenting, stubborn, gamer teenager, Tobio is the silent, strong, hard for most to understand cousin, and Toru is the whiny older sister, who thinks differently than everyone else (just in male version). 

“Breakfast is done!” Daichi calls. 

Toru and Tobio scramble to the table, while Kou and I take our time. It takes him a few seconds before he lets me go, and I wait for him to stand before heading to the table.

The table sits 5, and 3 are already taken. Breakfast is already served, waiting on a plate. Rice, eggs, and ham. 

“Thank you for the food.: I mutter, before starting to eat. 

“So, vacation is next week. Where are we going?” Daichi asks. 

“Washington.” Tobio replies instantaneously. 

We all turn to him, startled. Other than me, Tobio talks the least out of us. He mutters a lot to himself, though he doesn’t seem to notice. 

“What?” Kou asks. 

“I-We should go to Washington. I’m getting a feeling like we  _ have  _ to go there, before it’s too late.” He explains slowly. 

“Me too. Like, let’s go somewhere small, not like Portland. Like… Oh! We should go to Forks!” Toru suggests. 

“Asahi and Noya live in PA, in that big house in Lower Elwha.” I say quietly. 

“And, we go explore the woods and go to Crescent Lake!” Kou exclaims in agreement. 

Daichi nods. “I’ll call Asahi after breakfast. Remember, it’s a t-” I don’t hear the rest of his sentence as something flashes through my mind. 

_ I’m 17, and at a fair.  _

_ He smirks his signature smirk. “Told ya you I could do it kitten.” He hands over the small Litten plush he had just won playing the claw.  _

_ “Awwwwwww, it’s so cute!” Kou exclaims. _

_ I stop paying attention to the 2 as they start to bicker tauntively. I stare down at my plush, a smile on my lips, and a blush highlighting my cheeks.  _

_ “You okay with the crowd here?” I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist from behind. _

_ I smile (even though he can’t see it), while leaning back against him. “As long as I have you 3, I’ll be fine.” I mutter so only he can hear.  _

_ He presses a kiss against my temple. “I think Kou and T-”  _

I gasp, hands instantly flying to my head. What the Hell was that? Who were those people? Why were we so… intimate with each other? That couldn’t have been real, could it?

“Kitten? What’s wrong?” Kou asks, worry thick in his tone. 

“I, uh, I had a… flashback? I think? I-I don’t know. It felt like one, but I don’t remember that ever happening, b-but it felt too, too-vivid to be fake.” This is the most emotion I’ve shown in front of my family (except for A. With Kou, and B. When I have panic attacks, or anxiety attacks).

Tobio looks at me, eyes wide. “What was the memory?” He asks. 

I explain it the best I can, but I’m a stuttering mess the whole time. I’m trying to squash down my panic as I explain. 

“I-I had a flashback too.” Tobio admits quietly. 

“Ooooohhh, what happened?” Toru asks, genuinely curious. 

“I woke up with someone sleeping beside me. I watched him sleep for a little, before he woke up. We playfully bantered for a bit, using nicknames like Baka, and Dumbass, or  Bakageyama for me. He was about to say my actual name, but the memory ended abruptly.” He explains.

“Does anyone feel as if… people are… missing?” Daichi asks slowly. 

Toru nods, his usual smirk gone. “I-well, it feels like… I’m missing someone. Like, I turned earlier to call Iwa-chan, but I don’t know anyone by that name. And, I’ve never had a significant other, so I can’t be missing someone.” His usual annoying tone is replaced with confusion, and longing. 

“We should go to PA now. We are being tugged down there for a reason.” I break the silence first. 

“I’ll call the teachers, you guys start packing.” Daichi replies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keiji’s POV

I didn’t mean to. Honestly. I  _ really  _ didn’t mean to. 

It just… happened. One second I’m reading about our job, which is to convince Washington to let us tear down ⅓ of the woods, adn the next, I was sending in our resignations. I acted… impulsively. Which is usually Tetsu’s job. 

But, now we both don’t have jobs, because I just sent in our resignations. Great. I just greatly messed up. I just messed up our lives. And, I’m happy I did. 

Why? 

Tetsu and I are hybrids. We are half human, half creature. Tetsu is part Leopard, and I’m part Pegasus. Well, it’s not really part. We basically can switch between our human forms, and our creature form. 

We love the forests in Washington. They have the most free region for those like us, and other types of mythical creatures. You can roam around in the forest, and basically not get caught. Unless, it’s near a human populated area. It’s… freeing to be let loose. No, not just freeing, exhilarating. 

And we are  _ not  _ fighting Washington to get our department to be able to tear down our second home. Never in a million years would we do that. Not for all the money in the world. 

Now, all I have to do is tell Tetsu. 

“Keeeiiiijiiiiii.” Tetsu whines, and I turn in time to see him make grabby grabby hands. 

_ Like Kou would _ , I think. Wait, who’s Kou?

I go over, and he moves the covers aside to let me in. I turn so my back is against his warm back. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly. He’s taller, and broader. I fit in him like a puzzle piece. 

_ Kou’s bigger, and Kenma always liked him better because he was always warmer than Tetsu, but he would always prefer those 2 over me. I took no offense because I understand. I’m smaller than Tetsu and Kou, so it’s not as comfortable with me, though he did love sitting in my lap. Sammy was fine with any of us, except Kenma, cause he was too small.  _ Huh? Where is this coming from? Who are Kenma and Kou?

“I have bad news.” I murmur, choosing to ignore those thoughts for now. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks lowly, breathes tickling my ear. 

“I acted impulsively. I got angry. I just sent in our resignations. We don’t have jobs anymore. I’m sorry we don’t have jobs anymore, but not sorry on why we quit.” I explain.

His grip slightly tightens around my waist. “Why did you get angry?” 

“They wanted us to convince Washington to let them tear down at the least, ⅓ of their forests.” 

His grip tights again for a fraction of a second, before loosening. “Bastards.” 

_ Kou would’ve muttered the same thing, and Kenma would be thinking it, but wouldn’t say it. _

“Does it feel like we’re missing someone? Or more than just one person?” I blurt out.

I can basically feel his eyes widen. “I-Yeah, it does. I was feeling it earlier when we stopped in Seattle, but as we got closer, I felt it get stronger. Like, we are missing pieces of our life.” He admits in my hair. 

“We were doing normal stuff, and random thoughts keep popping up in my head. What other people preferred, who else would do certain gestures, excetera. Like, Kenma, and Kou.” 

“You say those names, and I get all tingly inside.” 

“Should we investigate?”

“First, food, then, investigating. We should also go down to Forks, visit the Cullens and Black pack.” He decided. 

I nod, and he slips off to get ready. 

When we enter Subway, my eyes instantly find someone we know. And not just 1 someone, 2 someones. Shouyo and Koushi. 

I nudge Tetsu, and he notices them. “You get the food, I’ll go talk.” 

He nods, and goes to the line. I go over to their table, and slip in right beside Koushi. He notices me right away, and side hugs me. Shouyo gets up, and comes over, hugging me. 

“Kei-chan! What are you doing here?” Shouyo asks after he hugs me and goes back to his seat. Tetsu slips in beside him after. He hugs Tetsu too, and Koushi waves at him. 

“We had work, but we just quit. They wanted to tear down at the least ⅓ of the forest. We are not fighting for them on that.” I explain. 

“What about you guys? What happened to California? And where’s Hajime?” Tetsu asks. 

“Well, not to sound weird, but we kinda felt a pull down here, so we came. Hajime went straight for the forests when we got here.” Koushi explains.

“We felt the pull too, and we realized, it feels like we're missing some people.”

“We felt that too. And, some weird things happened. I had a memory with a person taller than me, and we were playing Volleyball. Which made no sense because I’ve never played Volleyball before. He called me a dumbass, and I called him Bakageyama, but it wasn’t in a bad way, you know? The memory cut off before I could learn anything else.” Shouyo explains his memory. 

“I keep remembering random stuff about other people as I was doing things, or Tetsu was. Like, he made grabby grabby hands at me, and I instantly thought Like Kou would. There were 2 names, Kenma and Kou.” I tell them about my experience. 

“I was cleaning out my closet, and found a ring. I was so confused. Engraved on the inside was  _ Daichi, My Love, Til Death Do Us Part _ . I-I think I was  _ married  _ to someone. How do I not remember getting married?” Koushi pulls out the ring, offering it to me. 

I look at it closely, before handing it back. 

Shouyo speaks up. “Hajime had it too. He remembered a name, Toru Oikawa, and random facts about the person. Like his likes and dislikes, including some very… private things.”

I sigh. “We need to go to the forest. Being ourselves will help us think, and we need to ask the Cullens and Wolf Pack for help.” 

Koushi nods. “Let’s go.”


End file.
